A Date To The Prom
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Amy had broke up with Evan after she learnt that he was cheating on her. But that was just one week before her Prom. Her friend Rose is trying to comfort her with her family trying the same thing. But when a certain someone that lives with them after the Vesper's were defeated offers her to be her date to the Prom. OOC'ness maybe. Lets see.


**A Date To The Prom**

**Me: Hey! What's up? So this is one more one-shot about Amy and Ian. I know that I am a maniac with them but I want to see them together so badly!**

**Chris: You are not just a maniac! You are obsessed with them! Please show mercy! **

**Marios: I think she has really good ideas. Well Amy and Ian stories are too much but they are ok. She has talent! **

**Me: Neutron hey! Can you do me a favor? Please and I will play a song for you.**

**Marios: Only if you give me some of your stories to put in my website.**

**Me: *sigh* Ok I guess. But you will accept the song right? And do the disclaimer!**

**Marios: Yes, Katerina doesn't own the 39 clues. She owns only the plot and Rose Moon.**

**Me: But I don't own Taylor Swift's song Back to December neither. So the song for Neutron hm… I am a little sad so here is one. *music starts playing* Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you grows strong again, and don't you turn from me to glance behind, The Phantom of the opera is there inside you mind! *stops the music* Oh I love that song, I am crying when I see the movie every time! *sniff* WHY CHRISTINE HAD TO LEAVE ERIK TO GO WITH THAT FOP RAOUL?! WHY?**

**Chris: Oh no! I will calm her, you on with the story**

Amy's POV

At the beginning I couldn't believe that Evan was cheating on me, but when I saw him with Roxy at a café, that me and Ian went to speak about the Madrigal training, then I changed my mind. I broke up with him but he didn't even care. But that was one week before the Prom, I was in my room just crying and remembering what Rose, my friend told me.

_*flashback*_

"_Amy he didn't disserved you anyway!"_

"_But Rose, what about the Prom? Evan was my date."_

"_Find someone else, come on now Amy! You have to like somebody!"_

"_Well…" then a pear of dark amber eyes popped up. "Yeah I like someone."_

"_So tell him to go to the Prom with you. Oh no! I have to go see ya Amy."_

"_Bye Rose, see you at school."_

_*end of the flashback*_

Maybe she was right. Maybe I could tell Ian how I felt. But I was not confident as her. Her blond hair gave her sassy and her blue eyes charmed everyone. Then an other talk with Nellie and my dweeb of a brother came up.

_*flashback*_

"_Come on kiddo is nothing!"_

"_Yeah the Prom is like… five days from now."_

"_Five days?! I will not go anyway."_

"_Oh no kiddo you are going! Dan went to his spring school dance and you will go to the Prom."_

"_But I don't have a date!"_

"_You will find one sis! What about Ian? Wow, I said that?"_

"_I d-don't know Dan."_

"_Anyway Amy remember me and Dan are with you."_

"_Thanks guys" _

_*end of flashback*_

_Maybe I could go but the Prom is tomorrow_. Just then a knock on the door stopped my thoughts. I went close to the door and turned the doorknob and saw Ian standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Ian what are those?"

"Those… those are for you."

"For me?"

"Well yes."

"You can explain me inside, come in"

When he got into my room his amazing smile turned into a frown. With that frown he was really cute because his eyes went wide and his face looked like a puppy.

"I am sorry about Evan love."

"It's ok I am over it anyways. And don't call me love."

"Hm, I don't see that cute smiles of yours. What is bothering you love?"

"It's the Prom. I want to go but I have no one to go with."

"Um, well I have no one to go neither."

"Seriously the great handsome Ian Kabra hasn't got a date to the high school Prom?" I asked playfully.

"No, because…"

"Yeah."

"Because I thought that if you would say yes we could go together. So what do you say will you be my date to the Prom love?"

"Ian, I… Yes I would love to come."

"Really? That's perfect! Well I will see you tomorrow evening then at the living room so we could leave."

"Sure."

"Bye Amy."

"Bye Ian." Then he winked and left my room, me and my thoughts alone. I had a date with Ian Kabra.

That day pasted quick and now it was two hours before the Prom. I was searching my closet with my bathrobe on so I could find the perfect dress, but I had about ten dresses and none of them was the one! I heard a knock; I went to open the door but the only thing that I found was a big white box with a jade green bow on the top of it. On the bow was a card, I took it and started reading out loud.

"'Amy I hope that you will wear my present today. I know it's the last moment but I hope that you didn't picked you dress yet. Yours, Ian Kabra.' I wonder what could that present be."

When I opened the box my eyes gone wide! Inside the box was a stunning line floor length, strapless dress, with open back in the color of light jade green, it had a beautiful flower for the hair in the silver color, with silver earrings and silver heels, not so high so that I could walk and dance, it was magnificent! When I putted the dress and the accessories with a light make up I was ready to go. I walked down the stairs and looked Ian with awe. He was more handsome than ever. His black silk hair combed back, and jelled, he wore a black costume jacket with a white shirt, red bow tie and black shoes. His eyes were full of joy as I stepped in frond of him. He put on my wrist a bracelet with pearls and a rose that matched the one on my hair; I grabbed the silver rose and put it inside his pocket, on top of his red hand chief. We stayed like this until Ian broke the silence.

"You look stunning love."

"T-Thank you Ian. You are really handsome tonight."

"Thanks. Well let us get leaving, shall we?" he said now in frond of the door and with a hand out for me to grab.

"We shall." I said as I grabbed his hand. He took me to a silk black Lamborghini; he opened my door as I get in the car with a blush Ian went to his seat and started the car after ten minutes we were at the school's parking.

"Amy I am not doing this because I fell pity."

"So why are you doing it? You didn't have to come with me. I am a nothing. I am not compared to Roxy or any popular girl here." I said with tears almost forming to my eyes, but I tried to hold them back and wait for an answer.

"You are everything not nothing! And I did this because… because I love you!" then he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you too Ian, now I can really enjoy the Prom. So are we together now?"

"Only if you want to be with me."

"That's what I ask."

"So milady let's go and dance."

"Let's go." And we hopped out of the car, well Ian hopped because he came and opened the door for me, then we walked in.

Inside was amazing! Bubbles were all over the place. The tables wore a light snow blue color. The music was not loud but not quiet neither. Suddenly the dj called all the couples to the dance floor. Before that dance I saw Roxy looking at me but I ignored it. Ian grabbed and kissed my hand.

"May I have that dance love?"

"Of course."

We walked up to the dance floor, the music started playing it was a mix of slow and fast dance but we stayed at slow, I had my hands around Ian's neck with my head resting to his chest. His arms were resting to my waist and his head up to mine murmuring the song. It was "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. And all the things that that song said they were true. I wanted to go back to December when he called and asked me to meet him and I acted like I was sick. With that thought I turned my face to his, he was smiling and so I smiled too. We continued dancing until the night was over.

We stepped out, it was freezing cold, I just then remembered that I hadn't told Nellie and Dan that I was going to the Prom, they must being worried. A cold breeze came up and brought with it goose bums to me. Ian must understood that I was cold because he took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders and on my waist was his hand so he could bring me closer, if that was possible. We got into the car and drove home in a lovely silence, not an awkward one but one full with emotions. We were just about to enter our mansion but Ian spurned me around and kissed me again on the lips. I returned the kiss, which seemed like an eternity. In our kiss I felt Ian's tongue to my under lip begging to enter, I gave him gracefully the 'yes' and his tongue started to dance with mine in a slow romantic movements. We were as close to each other was possible but we broke apart when Dan came to the door and said;

"Hey lovebirds enough with the lovely dookie fest and come in, Nellie had made hot chocolate." And he went in. I intertwined my fingers with Ian's and walked in.

**Chris: Great story! For the first time I love an Amian story and smart to put "Back to December" song!**

**Marios: Yeah! I want that one in my website, except the last scene.**

**Me: You mean the French kiss?**

**Marios: Yep! Hey you are not a crazy maniac phan anymore how that happened?**

**Me: Chris stopped the music and put me to sleep for two hours so I was ok.**

**Marios: Oh ok then. Can I put a song that I heard?**

**Me: Sure how it's called?**

**Marios: I don't remember I saw a musical, that I don't remember the title, and that song came up can I put it pretty please?**

**Me: Ok put it I am waiting.**

**Marios: Ok then but you are still going to give me this story but I want the French kiss out ok?**

**Me: Yeah! Now put the bloody song!**

**Marios Ok! But are you sure that you don't mind?**

**Me: Yes I am sure you bloody git, put the bloody song now or else I will give you no others stories!**

**Marios: Ok let me find it.**

**Me: For Gideon's and Madeline's sake!**

**Marios: Found it! *music starts playing* Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool this brave young suta sharing in my triumph! Angel I hear you speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last master! Flattering child you shall know me. Now you see why in shadows I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside! Angel of music guide and guardian, grant me your glory. Angel of music hide no longer secret and strange angel! I am your angel of music - Come to me angel of music. *the music ends* I love that song! The musical was good too! Katerina, Chris what do you think?**

**Chris: I thing you did something wrong!**

**Marios: Why? Katerina what do you say?**

**Katerina: *sniff, sniff* Well… *sniff* HOW DARE SHE LEFT THAT MAN WITH SUCH ANGELIC VOICE LIKE ERIK GO WASTED?! HE LEARNT CHRISTINE TO SING AND GAVE HER FAME AND WHAT SHE DID? SHE BETRAYED AND ABANDONED HIM FOR A FOP, A BLOODY FOP!**

**Marios: I thought the crisis returned only when she hear a song or see the movie.**

**Chris: That song was from the movie! It's called "Angel of Music" I think.**

**Marios: You people review. NOW CATCH HER BEFORE SHE DOES SOMETHING CRAZY!**


End file.
